Zakręcony w czasie
by Akolitka
Summary: Snape na skutek klątwy ciągle musi przeżywać w kółko ten sam dzień. slash. Tłumaczenie fika autorstwa ataraxis.


**Prywatny dziennik Severusa Snape'a**

_29 maja_  
Tego ranka obudziłem się z łomoczącym bólem głowy.  
Podczas śniadania rozmawiałem z Dumbledore'em o programie na kolejny rok nauczania i oczekiwanych uczniach.  
Zajęcia okazały się zgodne z moimi oczekiwaniami, siódmy rocznik był pełen wybuchów – a pan Longbottom był jak zwykle wybitnie nieudolny.  
Na kolację była pieczeń, nienawidzę pieczeni.  
Spędziłem wieczór poprawiając skład Eliksiru Tojadowego.

_29 maja - Dzień 2?_  
Tego ranka ponownie obudziłem się z łomoczącym bólem głowy.  
Podczas śniadania rozmawiałem z Dumbledore'm o programie na kolejny rok nauczania i oczekiwanych uczniach.  
Poczułem déjà vu, coś było nie tak.  
W pracowni eliksirów pojawili się uczniowie, wydawało mi się, że dzisiaj prawdopodobnie jest wyjście do Hogsmeade. Uczniowie mówili, że to piątek.  
Pomyślałem, że to głupi dowcip, wychodząc powiedziałem im, że zajęcia są odwołane do końca dnia.  
Na kolację była pieczeń, CO, do CHOLERY?  
Spędziłem wieczór, zastanawiając się, czy jakiś eksperyment aby nie poszedł źle.

_29 maja - Dzień 3?_  
Tego ranka ponownie obudziłem się z łomoczącym bólem głowy.  
Podczas śniadania rozmawiałem z Dumbledore'em o programie na kolejny rok nauczania i oczekiwanych uczniach.  
Teraz już wiedziałem, że coś było nie tak.  
Uczniowie po raz kolejny pojawili się w lochu, nie pamiętali odwołania wczorajszych zajęć i po raz kolejny powiedzieli mi, że dzisiaj jest piątek.  
Ok, zacząłem panikować. Byłem jedyną osobą, która raz za razem powtarzała ten sam dzień?  
Muszę znaleźć na to antidotum.

_29 maja – Dzień 4_  
Tego ranka ponownie obudziłem się z łomoczącym bólem głowy.  
I od razu umieściłem ogłoszenie na drzwiach mojej pracowni, że wszystkie dzisiejsze zajęcia są odwołane.  
Spędziłem cały dzień w laboratorium pracując nad antidotum

_29 maja - Dzień 18_  
Cholerny ból głowy!  
Znowu odwołałem zajęcia.  
Zacząłem spędzać czas w bibliotece, szukając odpowiedzi.  
Nie znalazłem niczego do końca dnia.

_29 maja - Dzień 30_  
Wydaje mi się, że popadam w szaleństwo, ból głowy staje się nieznośnie monumentalny.  
Odwołałem zajęcia po raz kolejny.  
Ponownie spędzałem czas w bibliotece, musiałem wyglądać na obłąkanego, Potter podszedł do mnie po raz pierwszy i zapytał, co mi się stało.

_29 maja - Dzień 31_  
Dokładnie to samo, co wczoraj, z wyjątkiem tego, że przebrnąłem przez jeszcze większą ilość książek niż wcześniej.  
Każdego dnia zbliżam się coraz bardziej do krawędzi.  
Potter podszedł do mnie, zapytał, co mi się stało i tym razem odpowiedziałem mu.

_29 maja - Dzień 50_  
Ból głowy, odwołane zajęcia, zacząłem chodzić po korytarzach bez celu.  
Potter podszedł do mnie, zauważył moje irracjonalne zachowanie i zapytał czy rozmawiałem z Dumbledore'em.

_29 maja - Dzień 60_  
Ból głowy, odwołane zajęcia, leżałem w łóżku przez cały dzień.

_29 maja - Dzień 73_  
Pieprzę ten ból głowy, prowadziłem zajęcia, żeby choć trochę zmienić tą monotonię.  
Sprawiam, że stają się zabawne, podziwiam to ile eksplozji mogą wywołać uczniowie.  
Potter znowu do mnie podchodzi, jest zaniepokojony moim dziwnym zachowaniem.

_29 maja - Dzień 83_  
Niech ktoś mnie otruje, było mi niedobrze, kiedy obudziłem się rano z bólem głowy.  
Rozważam odebranie sobie życia.  
Musiałem to zobaczyć, Potter znowu mnie podchodzi, jest zaniepokojony, zaczyna mówić o swoim życiu.

_29 maja - Dzień 115_  
Minęła już prawie jedna trzecia roku, a nie widać końca tej klątwy.  
Zacząłem uczyć Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, bo przecież i tak tego nie będą pamiętać.  
Potter odwiedził mnie po kolacji, rozmawialiśmy o Voldemorcie.

_29 maja - Dzień 136_  
Pierwszy raz podszedłem do Pottera, powiedziałem mu, żeby spędził ze mną dzień.  
Rozmawialiśmy o jego dzieciństwie.

_29 maja - Dzień 172_  
Zacząłem mieć pewne podejrzenia, co do tego, kto rzucił na mnie klątwę, postanowiłem, że muszę kontynuować moje śledztwo.  
Harry i ja rozmawialiśmy o eliksirach, opowiedziałem mu o tym jak zdobyłem tą posadę.

_29 maja - Dzień 195_  
Moje podejrzenia zostały prawie potwierdzone, grałem z Harry'm w szachy przez dziesięć dni z rzędu, zaczynam każdą grę dokładnie w ten sam sposób.  
Rozmawialiśmy o Zakonie.

_29 maja - Dzień 196_  
Harry wpadł w moją pułapkę. Zacząłem jeszcze raz grę w szachy w dokładnie ten sam sposób, grałem białymi, miałem pierwszy ruch i postawiłem pionek dokładnie w tym samym miejscu.  
Powiedział. – Czy naprawdę musisz zaczynać grę za każdym razem w ten sam sposób?  
Wyglądał na absolutnie przerażonego, kiedy uświadomił sobie swój błąd.  
Zapytałem go, co właściwie mi zrobił. Powiedział, że rzucił starożytną klątwę „Repeto Diu". Najwyraźniej przeklęty musi zrobić w ciągu dnia dokładnie to, co miał na myśli rzucający zaklęcie.  
Zapytałem go, co muszę zrobić, żeby ten dzień był dokładnie taki, jak ten w jego wyobraźni. Jego spojrzenie powiedziało mi więcej niż było trzeba.

_30 maja_  
Rano nie bolała mnie głowa. Cudownie!  
Spędziliśmy cały dzień w łóżku.  
Muszę wylewnie podziękować Harry'emu za rzucenie tej klątwy.  
Muszę znaleźć sposób, by zapłacić Harry'emu w naturze.


End file.
